Emptiness
by wynn12
Summary: When the seireitei comes to an abrupt end, Rukia finds herself being hunted. Written by gyrum for my birthday. Rated for slight smut and dark themes.


Warning: this fic contains dark themes, and slight, arguably (un)consensual lemon. M Rated. Be warned.

P.S: I reccomend you read the full chapter before dismissing it, it might seem a little ooc in the beggining, but it's not.

This story was not written by me, but for me, as a request on hollow!Byakuya.

* * *

**Emptiness**

_By Gyrum_

Even though she was completely quiet, Rukia still felt that her breathing echoed through the dark halls of her home. The in and out of her lungs sounded like drums to her wary ears, as if she was announcing her presence to the things that she knew were lurking outside. Her eyes had long since gotten used to the darkness that surrounded her, darting back and forth nervously.

It had been only one day and she was already a wreck.

"Rukia..."

Her purple eyes widened at her brother's call and she tried, as much as she could, to contain her own reiatsu within herself. She already knew it would, at best, buy her a few moments, so Rukia began looking for an exit. It was the gentle breeze coming from the ceiling that prompted her to turn her attention upwards. Her eyes widened and she used her shunpo to dart sideways. She didn't glance back, but knew a black and white clad figure landed right where she stood moments before.

"Why do you run, Rukia-chan?" Her brother's voice asked in a sickly sweet tone, as if talking to a naughty child. "You cannot run from me," his voice came from a few steps ahead of her, this time.

Without the hesitation she had hours earlier, she drew out Sode no Shirayuki in a swift motion, lashing out towards her brother's neck. A spark of guilt flared through Rukia as, for a moment, she thought her blade would connect. The feeling was quickly replaced by fear as thousands of dark flower petals seemed to merge into a solid barrier, stopping her katana.

Kuchiki Rukia found herself staring into the dark slits of her brother's Hollow mask, barely seeing the purple and green eyes fixed on her. The mask was unfortunately short, and the hideous grin gracing his face was very visible.

"Why do you run, Rukia?" He repeated, his voice colder this time, laced with a horrible mixture of desire and amusement. "Did I ever tell you how much you resemble my former wife?" he added conversationally.

With a sharp yell, Rukia kicked his stomach. It was like striking a stone wall, but it served to a purpose. Using the thing that was formerly Byakuya as support, she flash stepped away. A breeze seemed to go behind her as she moved and, suddenly, she felt cold and wet behind her. Glancing back, she saw a slim trail of blood on her now naked back. Her arms instinctively crossed over her front, keeping her clothes from falling apart.

"I wonder if you smell like her as well," Byakuya mused in that same lecherous tone. Again, his voice came from an unexpected direction.

Rukia turned her face forward again, eyes wide and feeling tears pooling up. Not for the first time on the past twenty-four hours, she wondered if it was all a bad dream. A firm hand gripped her face, tightening to the point of causing her pain. She tried to wince, but her muscles wouldn't move.

"Or taste," the hollowed Shinigami breathed, letting a horribly long tongue out of his mouth and trail over her face. Rukia felt his other hand griping her kimono. "Or _feel_."

A scream finally ripped out of her throat as her reiatsu flared wildly. With a previously unknown strength, she pushed the Shinigami captain away and jumped back. A wide grin graced what was exposed of her brother's face.

"That is it, Rukia. Does it not feel good?"

Darkness seemed to seep into her vision, as if a black liquid was being poured over her eyes. Breathing deeply, she remembered Ichigo's expression as he fought off his own Vizard transformation after facing Grimmjow. She reigned in her feelings, not paying any attention to the cold laughter that seemed to echo through her mind.

"Silly girl," admonished Byakuya shaking his head. His hair, Rukia noted distantly, was blowing wildly in the wind. He had discarded both the hair ornament and the scarf that denoted his noble rank. "Can you not see that it will not matter anymore? That the age of Seireitei is over?" His grin grew wider. "Even the old man turned."

Rukia took a step back, shaking her head in denial.

And suddenly, a large, monstrous figure crashed into Byakuya, roaring and wildly flaying.

The only thing that gave the monster's identity away was the small bell hanging from a bone-white horn on top of its head. Rukia immediately felt the precious seconds she took coming to that conclusion were wasted and flash stepped away, heading towards the window. Behind her, her brother's distorted voice yelled curses at Zaraki, which were retorted with a gruesome laughter and a crashing sound.

Rukia's feet lightly stepped on air and she sped up, trying to put as much distance between herself and the man she previously loved like a brother.

A month had passed. Or so Rukia thought. She was no longer sure.

For the first time, Rukia understood how Kano Ashido, the Shinigami she met in the Hueco Mundo, felt. She sneaked around a corner, her reiatsu tightly controlled. Her eyes darted around in the darkness, seeking anyone who might be hunting her.

Rukia had been careful ever since her encounter with her brother. Fear had taught her how to hide, how to move. She knew her shunpo was faster than ever before, requiring minimum amounts of reiatsu to be used. Distantly, she could feel the echoes of a fierce battle. Ichigo's reiatsu would frequently flare, and Rukia knew he was fighting his way through… somewhere. She knew he was coming for her. The battle had lasted for nearly as long as Seireitei's situation and it seemed endless.

It was, however, her only hope.

She was aware she wasn't the only one to tame her inner Hollow. Or to lock it down, she corrected herself. Ichigo tamed his. He could use the monster's power as his own. Envy seeped into her conscience and she shook it off, knowing it came from the cold laughter in the back of her mind. It tried any means to get Rukia's guard down. Relentlessly pounding against the jail the young Shinigami locked it into.

She met others who did the same. It wasn't related to power, it seemed. Hanatarou managed to. So did Omaeda. They never stuck together for too long. Somehow, each other's presence seemed to draw the evil from their souls. A smile briefly touched Rukia's features, the first one in days, as she admired Ichigo's willpower. She had no idea how he managed to defeat his Hollow.

The smile vanished from her face. Renji didn't lock down his inner Hollow. Her eyes trailed to the zanpakutou she picked up from his lifeless body, remembering the small hesitation on his movement that allowed her to behead him. He died smiling.

She shook her head and looked up.

Seireitei was no longer on the Spirit World, that much she gathered. Maybe on Hueco Mundo. The night that began with the attack never ended. A bright moon hovered on the dark sky alone, as if stars never existed before.

She also managed to learn bits and pieces of what happened.

Rukia stuck her head around the corner, searching. A shadowed figure saw her and turned to her direction. Her insides seemed to freeze until she recognized him as the Third Division fourth seat. He drew his zanpakutou, white mask glimmering under the eerie moonlight. Without missing a beat, Rukia flash stepped, unsealing her sword without a single word and allowing a minimal amount of reiatsu seep through her tight control.

A flash of white later, Rukia was flash stepping away from the other Shinigami's dead body. Her features were cold but inwardly she was glad it wasn't a friend. Every time she killed someone dear to her, she felt a small part of her soul withering away and the darkness within gained ground.

She stopped running, looking around. Rukia noticed, puzzled, that she had returned to Yamamoto's command chamber. Disgusted with herself for letting her mind wander, she glanced around, clearly picturing in her mind the events that destroyed Seireitei.

A gas bomb blowing up inside the full room, affecting all Captains and most of the Lieutenants. A narcotic effect, as Captain Kurotsuchi had pointed out to her, that lowered inhibitions and made the person more susceptible to their baser impulses. Timed perfectly, she could hear the now deceased captain's voice in her head, with the kidou that sealed Seireitei and a huge influx of hollowfication gas.

Kurotsuchi had been immune to the drug that affected all other captains, Rukia knew. He easily tamed his own inner Hollow, quickly moving to his base to plan a counterstrike against Aizen or whoever was behind the feat.

Mayuri had offered her protection after she fled her brother and trained her on cloaking her own reiatsu. Back then, Rukia had nurtured hope of curing the Captains with the aid of the Science Division head. That possibility was crushed mere three days later, when Captain Hitsugaya broke into the Twelth Division's secret base and proceeded to murder all the surviving Shinigami within. Kurotsuchi bought them enough time to flee. That was when Rukia learned her lesson: too many of them in a single place made them an easier prey.

Her eyes moved about the room, imagining how her brother's transformation went. She thought about the sheer amount of repressed feelings he held within to turn into such a monstrous creature. His had been surely the most drastic change among all turned Shinigami she met.

Suddenly unable to face her own imagination, she turned towards the door, preparing to leave.

"I knew you would come back here."

She turned, suddenly cold and scared. It was as if her brother's voice took her back to the first day, taking away all the bravery and coldness she built during the last horror-filled month.

He stepped into the moonlight, idly playing with his sword. His chest was bare and, to Rukia's horror, a hole sat right where his heart should be. He seemed to notice her stare and glanced down, dropping his sword – now blackened and bent – carelessly. It broke into a thousand black petals and seemed to flutter around Byakuya.

"Ah, yes. I am afraid that was too heavy to carry," he drawled, poking his own hollow hole. His eyes, green irises and purple whites, locked on hers. "I gave up too much of it for my stupid family."

She backed away, suddenly aware she had absolutely nowhere to run. The command room was designed to have one and only one entrance. It was to prevent enemies from sneaking in.

"You have no idea how it was to see you in person the first time, Rukia. You were everything Hisana was not."

"Shut up," Rukia retorted weakly, still backing away.

"She was weak, afraid and sick," Byakuya's voice hammered, apparently enjoying her discomfort. "I enjoyed her body, of course. But it was always over so soon."

"Shut up," she ordered, her voice stronger. She stopped moving.

"And then I find out, after she dies out of some silly guilt, that her little sister looks_ exactly_ like her. Better still, that you had a incredible amount of reiatsu and all the disposition Hisana did not have." He paused, his expression serious for the shortest moment. Then the horrible grin returned. "You have no idea how many nights were spent dreaming about possessing _you_."

Rukia bared her teeth, cheeks flaming in a mix of anger and embarrassment:

"You have no right to use my brother's body to say those things!"

"I am your brother, you idiotic whore," Byakuya shouted back, a snarl mirroring hers. "Just like your silly boy toy merged his own Hollow into him, I merged mine! The difference is that I saw things through my Hollow's eyes!" He took a step forward and Rukia backed away, suddenly afraid. Her back touched the wall and she glanced back. When she looked forward again, he was inches away from her. "I saw how stupid I was to give up my life for a meaningless promise! Kurosaki _was_ right!" His grin suddenly returned. "He just doesn't understand that these powers make us _different_! Zaraki understood that, up until I killed him."

Rukia steeled herself and prepared to give her all. She let her reiatsu pulse and moved to draw her sword, trying to use the opening the monster that had been her brother left on his guard.

And her limbs didn't move. Suddenly, she felt as if snakes coiled around her and gasped in pain.

Horrified, she glanced down. Senbonzakura had wrapped itself around her arms and legs, the small petals gathering as if they were vines. Her limbs were pulled outwards splaying her against the wall. Rukia's head moved up, eyes widely looking into Byakuya's. He had a lazy smile on his face.

"You see, these powers give me the right of taking what I want," he explained, for a moment sounding like the old, contained Byakuya. "And I want you."

She screamed and he allowed her too. He savagely ripped her kimono apart, already half torn by the thousands blades that his sword had turned into. He forced his tongue into her mouth, shutting her up, and rudely kneaded her small breasts. Tears of anger and shame pooled on her eyes.

His left hand wandered down, delicately stroking her belly and tights, then moving to touch her. The contrast between the brutal treatment on her face and chest and his light, loving strokes humiliated her. He pulled his face away from hers and, again sounding like her brother, whispered into her ear:

"You dreamt of me as well, did you not?"

She shook her head in denial, crying. Her voice was nowhere to be found, however, and only silent sobs left her lips. Byakuya's freakish eyes looked into hers for a moment and his mask moved, seemingly on its own accord, to rest on his head, a parody of his old hair ornament.

A small voice told her that yes, she dreamt of him before. That she touched herself imagining how her brother's hot breath would feel on her neck. Rukia let a small "no" escape her lips, and her hollow pointed out that her brother's skilled fingers had a lasting effect on her.

Darkness seemed to seep into Rukia's vision slowly as she felt Byakuya's left hand moved away from her.

'Stop', was all she could think, what she tried to say. She was horrified when her voice came out differently:

"Don't stop."

The hollow's voice was no longer a whisper, but a thunder on her mind. She felt small as it rummaged through her mind, pulling the numberless fantasies she had in the past, laughing at her first reaction to Byakuya's presence. The hollow mocked her, pointing out that him seeking a sister in her disappointed her deeply. That she kept wishing, deep down, that it was a ruse to bring her into his home. Rukia didn't recall it happening that way, but her memories were messy, unorganized. She had a hard time concentrating with her brother's swift in and out movements into her. Pleasure numbed her mind and she found herself – and her Hollow – moaning in unison.

The darkness had nearly taken over her vision and she found herself not caring. Why had she run so much?

"I hunted you, " Byakuya's desire-filled, honest voice whispered. She now understood the barely contained emotions lacing her brother's speech were that: honesty. "I have stalked you for the last two weeks, hoping for the right moment to break you free."

She nodded, her moans loud. Her vision was dark and she noticed her Hollow's voice was gone. She had known, on some level, that her brother had been following her all along. Why else would she be so paranoid all the time? She laughed wildly.

Her Hollow was gone and so were so many things. She suddenly regretted not fucking Ichigo on the first night at his home. She regretted not punching Gin's grin away, asked herself why she didn't slice Inoue's sickly beautiful face away.

Her eyes opened and she saw Byakuya's beautiful purple and green ones. She moved forward, kissing him deeply, her own tongue sneaking into his mouth. Effortlessly , she broke free from her bindings, savagely grabbing a handful of his long hair and locking her legs around his hips.

She climaxed and so did he.

Kuchiki Rukia broke away, carelessly touching her own mask. She grinned up to her brother and lover and they both jumped into the night, feeling absolutely free for the first time in her life.

...

.


End file.
